


Covering for me

by Hotgitay



Category: To Sir With Love (1967)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Gillian Mark Drabble





	Covering for me

“Thanks for covering for me”Gillian said to Mark

“I don’t see anything wrong with helping a friend”Mark says 

Gillian had been sick and couldn’t teach her class 

So Mack substituted for her 

“You’re a good friend Mark”Gillian grinned at him


End file.
